


Only You

by Rikuya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Pet Names, Schmoop, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikuya/pseuds/Rikuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam woke up in a strange room, and found out that Dean was not his brother but his husband.</p><p>Set in mid-season 1 after 1x11 "Scarecrow".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the mistakes in here, all of the characters belong to Eric Kripke and the CW  
> Unbeta'd ;)

**Only You**

 

Sam woke up in the middle of the night. It was dark, and silent. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing. A seam of light was coming from under the door, he was guessing the corridor of the motel they were staying.

But it was too pleasant.

It was way too quiet and peaceful for an average motel, where normally would fill with sex noises, loud TV, and the engines of the cars roaring outside.

He sat up straight suddenly, aware that he was not in a motel room.

The sheet under him was soft, clean, and smelling like lavender. And then there was still a faint smell of his brother coming from the other side of the bed.

Sam turned on the light on the night stand, and confused as hell when he saw the room completely under the soft glow of the lamp.

It was a normal bedroom. A king sized bed in the middle of the room, fine curtains shut close, and there was a fluffy and comfortable rug right under his feet.

And there were pictures. Pictures of him and Dean, smiling and laughing at the camera.

Sam gave a soft smile at them, he couldn't recall a time that Dean smiled so open and care-free since he got back on the road with Dean. It was precious to see.

However, still, he had no idea of why he was in the room, dressed in nothing but his boxers, and staring at a wall of pictures of happy, domestic Dean.

Sam suddenly remembers the light coming from under the door, so he managed to find a T-shirt to put on, and carefully opened the door.

There was definitely no motel corridors, only a corridor of a normal house, leading towards the staircase.

He swallowed, and quietly walked towards it, and stepped downstairs.

There was a huge living room, the fireplace was still burning, warm and cozy.

And most surprisingly, he found his brother on the rocking chair beside the fireplace, reading a book with glasses on.

"...Dean?"

Dean raised his head from the book, and gave Sam a surprised look, "Hey, why are you up? I thought you worked over night yesterday."

He gave his brother a confused look.

Despite the weird house, he was sure as hell he didn't do research the last day, they were just finishing up on a case.

Dean, on the other hand, seemed to worry. So he dropped the book and came over to Sam, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

That startled him. Dean could call him any names but pet names. Well, sure, if it was in a mocking tone, but not when he sounds genuinely worried about Sam.

"...Dean?" He repeated weakly, trying to understand the whole situation.

Dean frowned, and reached up to touch -- caress, God, -- his cheek, "Sammy? Did you have a nightmare? Is that why?"

Sam blinked, and suddenly Dean was tilting his face lower, and his lips were covered by his brother's. It was soothing, sweet and loving. He couldn't help but lean into the kiss for a brief second, and pulled away with wide-eyes when he realized that this was his _brother_ who was kissing him.

"Wha, what?" He shrieked, "Is, is this kind of a joke?"

Dean looked at him, hand stopping in mid air, "Babe?" He asked, "You okay?"

Sam blinked frantically, "Or am I dreaming? Why did you kiss me? We are _brothers_ , Dean!"

Dean stared at him for a brief second, winced, and pulled him toward the couch, pushing him down on the cushions, "Sam, you are confusing this with your dream again, are you? We are not brothers, I'm your _husband_ , ring a bell?"

Sam looked into the beautiful green eyes of his brother -- husband? -- and asked weakly, "...Husband?"

Dean nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "You are exhausted, go back to sleep, I'll come after I check the locks and stuff, alright?"

Sam, still confused and not sure about what to do, found himself nodding.

 

He soon found a stack of business card in the drawer of his night stand, and it says, _Sam Wesson, Private Practice Lawyer_.

And a minute later he was staring at an old wedding invitation -- Sam Wesson and Dean Smith -- which was tucked inside a photo album along with a bunch of wedding photos of them.

Maybe Dean was right, he was just confusing the reality with his ghost-hunting dream again.

However this still didn't feel right, even his own last name didn't feel right.

Dean came up awhile later and found him sitting on the side of the bed, the album lying open on his knees.

He raised his head like a kid got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but Dean just smirked and sat down beside him, "Getting nostalgic, aren't we?"

"Um, yeah," San managed to say, and flipped another page.

Dean was looking with him, "Shit, I looked so young back then, it really was three years ago."

Sam blinked at that, and looked at the Dean beside him, then back to the Dean in a tux in the picture which was taken apparently three years ago.

"You looked the same, honestly." He said, only stating the truth.

Dean's smile widened, and slid an arm around his middle, "Aww, Sammy, I'm flattered."

He turned his head, and met Dean's lips in the middle. This time he didn't fight it, even kissed back.

Dean tastes like a misty afternoon in fall, like whisky and smoke, like sunset.

He felt like this is where he belongs to, in Dean's arms and nothing in the world matters.

He felt warm and fuzzy inside, like sunshine in a warm spring, like the fireplace downstairs when the weather was cold, like the whole universe was tilting and spilling love into his heart.

And suddenly there was tears running down his cheeks.

Dean pulled back instantly, his free hand raising to cup Sam's cheeks, "God, baby, what's wrong? Tell me so I can fix it. Sammy? Why are you crying?"

Sam just stared at the gorgeous man before his eyes, at the amazing swirl of green and gold, of the worried look and the lines between his brows.

There was a voice in the back of his mind, whispering, that he couldn't have this. He could _never_ have this. Because his _brother_ Dean would never look at him and kiss him and hug him in such a loving way, because his brother Dean _hated_ him after he ran away to Stanford, or even ran away in the middle of a job, because he could never, ever say those simple words to his own brother.

"Come on, talk to me, what's wrong?" Dean was still talking, gently wiping his tears away.

Sam could only swallow, and almost choked out, "I love you."

Dean's thumb was caressing his cheekbone, and his hand pulled Sam's face closer again, kissing Sam one more time.

"I know, I love you too."

"Always?" Sam leaned into the tender touch, breathing out with a silent plea.

"Always." Dean promised, lips landing on the corner of Sam's eye.

 

x

 

The rest of the week passed like a blur.

He got a few days off -- Dean insisted -- because he was tired and exhausted, and definitely not in shape of working.

They slept in the same bed everyday, and after the first night of sleeping back to back -- he figured Dean might not like cuddling -- and ended up with Dean spooning from behind, his hand resting on Dean's arms, they slept like that for the rest of the week.

Dean was still worried, apparently Sam's tears on the other day scared him, and he got off early from work everyday just to spend more time with Sam.

They did nothing, basically. Days went by on the couch watching stupid TV shows with his head on Dean's shoulder, Dean's hand in his lap or around his waist.

He got used to it.

The hunting life was still poking at him, but he was already convinced that life was just a plain, old dream.

He still dreamt about it, about himself got injured, lying unconsciously in a hospital with Dean sitting on his bed side.

Only that the real Dean was by his side, loving and caring, calling him pet names which made him melt.

The Dean in that dream would never do this, would never looked at him like he was the only one in the world that worth it. The Dean in that dream would flirt with every hot girl in every bar, not caring Sam who's on the other side of the bar staring and waiting and getting impatient and frustrated.

His heart still aches even by just thinking that.

 

He must have spaced out during the commercial, and only snapped back to present when Dean's hand was tracing his thigh.

Sam felt his face was burning up when that hand moved too high, almost near his crotch, and Dean smirked at his reaction. "Why, sweetheart, still shy after all these years?"

Sam choked when Dean moved his hand directly onto his crotch, caressing the bulge under the soft fabric. _Oh god he was already hard._

Dean captured his lips in a smooth movement, and the kiss was nothing chaste and sweet like before.

It was hungry and hot, teeth scraping and tugging and nipping at his lower lip, hot tongue sliding into his mouth, licking him all over.

Sam was melting into Dean's touch, melting into the kiss.

He had absolutely no idea that a _kiss_ could turn him on so much, a single touch of Dean's fingers could make him feel fire burning under his skin.

"Don't worry baby, lemme take care of you." Dean murmured against Sam's lips in a husky tone, and dropped to his knees in front of Sam while fumbling the taller man's fly.

Sam watched his lover with hooded eyes when Dean finally managed to get his cock out, and moaned when that fucking tongue slid against the head of it.

Dean licked at the crown, kissing down the hard length of Sam, sucked his balls for a brief moment before positioned right and took the whole length into the wet heat of his mouth without even stopping in the middle.

Sam's whole body went limp, one hand resting hesitantly on the back of Dean's head, using all his strength to not just fuck right into the perfect lips around his cock.

Dean bobbed his head a few times before he pulled off, lips still resting against his shaft, and smiled at Sam, his voice raw -- and God it's because he just had Sam's fucking _cock_ inside his _mouth_ \-- "It's alright, babe, you can thrust if you want to, just don't force me down, okay?"

Sam nodded in a haze, and watched Dean's mouth closing around his hard-on again.

This time he couldn't help but thrust his hips upwards and Dean gagged a little, but he was soon rewarded with a tongue sliding just under the crown.

Sam felt like his mind was going to explode under the insane pleasure of his cock being sucked and licked perfectly, and he's sure he's going to come if he doesn't call it off.

"God, fuck, Dean, you gotta stop or I'm gonna come," He choked out in a strangled noise, and Dean _smirked_ even with a mouthful of cock -- and he fucking sucked down his _whole_ length, cheeks hollowed, then Sam came with a muffled cry down his throat.

Dean licked his cock clean before he climbed into Sam's lap, kissing him senseless, and he could still taste his come on Dean's tongue.

That thought alone left his cock twitching and trying to get hard again.

Dean smirked at that, moaning slightly when he grind down on Sam's bare length , "Fuck, Sammy, wanna have it in me. Want you to fuck me, lemme show you how much I love you."

"God yes," He breathed against Dean's mouth, hands on Dean's hips, "Bedroom?"

"Yeah," Dean said breathlessly, letting out a surprised sound when Sam yanked down his pants, grabbing his hips and _lifted_.

Legs wrapped around Sam's waist by instinct, Dean let out a long moan when he felt the tip of Sam's cock sliding in between his cheeks.

Dean laughed and buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck, "Darlin', never thought you can recover so quickly. Woulda take full advantage of that if I'd known earlier."

Sam huffed, hurried them both into the bedroom and dropping Dean onto the large bed.

He took off his clothes as fast as he could, and Dean did the same.

Soon they were facing each other naked, and Dean reached out and pulled Sam onto the bed before he flipped them upside down.

He captured Sam's lips while grabbing the lube and popped open the cap, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto Sam's long fingers, guiding them toward his exposed hole.

Sam's breath hitches when he first touched Dean's tender rim, but quickly recovered, rubbing his index finger against the rim for a few times before pushing in.

Dean pushed back onto his finger and threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut, "Fuck,"

Sam couldn't agree more, he thrust his finger, twisting inside the tight heat, and Dean almost cried out when Sam's fingertip brushed against his prostate.

It was not a long time before Sam had three finger inside Dean's ass, thrusting and caressing his sweetspot relentlessly, and Dean was already a moaning and begging mess while fucking himself onto Sam's hand.

"God, Sammy, need, need you in me, now, _please_ , " Dean chanted, and Sam almost yanked his fingers out before replacing them with his hard cock.

The tip of his dick slid passed the rim and he stilled, letting Dean take control of the speed.

Dean watched him through thick eyelashes, holding onto his cock and sat down on it carefully, moaning when the head brushed over his prostate.

When he was finally seated fully onto Sam's lap, his ass touching Sam's thigh, he was already shaking and sweating and panting, feeling the thick and long length of his lover spreading him open.

Sam stayed completely still, hands holding onto Dean's hips and smoothing over his shoulder blades, his spine, and tugging at Dean's hard cock, giving it a few strokes before Dean slapped his hand away.

"Wanna come like this," Dean panted when he raised his hips before dropping down onto Sam's dick, "Just like this, with your fucking cock in my ass, fuck,"

Sam felt like he could come just at that thought, but he managed to keep it together while moving with Dean's movement, thrust up to meet him when he dropped down.

"Fuck, Dean, so good, so perfect,"

Dean cried out when the fat head of Sam's cock slid perfectly against his prostate, pleasure exploded through him.

Sam grabbed his ass after that, kissing and sucking on Dean's collarbone while starting to thrust hard, in and out his body.

"Sam, oh god, Sammy," Dean tilted his head to the side to give Sam more access, and Sam buried his face into the sweat-covered skin, lapping at every trace of musky and salty scent of his lover.

He felt Dean's ass clenching every time when he rubbed his cock onto his lover's sweetspot, fucking out a series of moans and cries out of Dean's mouth.

Dean could feel his orgasm building when Sam fucked into him, his eyes rolled back when the cock inside him slammed into his prostate one more time, then he came with Sam's name on his lips, ass clamped down, completely untouched.

Sam growled at the sight, holding the older man in place and slamming into the tight heat, "Dean," he pulled his lover down and kissed him hungrily, "fuck, gonna come, gonna come inside you,"

"Yeah," Dean kissed him back, tongue sliding against his, "Wanna feel it, baby, come for me."

And by that, Sam came with his teeth on Dean's throat, come filling the other man up when they crushed together on the bed, panting and groaning.

"Shit," Sam cursed when he saw red on Dean's neck, "I broke the skin...does it hurt?"

"It's fine, I like it." Dean yawned and pulled off, flopped down beside him, "I think we deserve a nap now."

"You want me to clean up?" Sam nuzzled close to Dean, and asked softly.

Dean draped a hand around him, pulling him close, "Nah...That can wait."

He gave Sam a tender kiss on the lips, both of them were smiling contently, "Sleep now."

He hummed in agreement, closing his eyes while Dean pulled the blanket up to cover them both, and settled into the warm embrace.

It felt like he finally could have a peaceful dream in a long time.

It felt like happiness.

 

x

 

Sam opened his eyes, completely confused.

His head hurt, but all the holes and blurs in his memory were gone, and left him a clear image of what happened.

They were hunting a djinn in Indiana, and he got attacked, the rest of it was history.

Sam's attention moved to his brother who was napping beside his bed in a chair with his chin on his chest -- right, _brother_ , not lover -- and his heart suddenly ached.

He felt like crying again, and he knew Dean wouldn't hold him like he did in the dream, but he couldn't stop the tears running down his face.

Dean must've felt something because his eyes snapped open, and he quickly rushed toward him and touched his face gently, "Fuck, Sammy, you okay? Thank god you are awake, it's been one week."

He leaned into the touch slightly, and blinked through the tears, "What happened? I...I couldn't even remember this world when I got stuck in my mind, is that even normal?"

"Well, that son of a bitch I managed to gank isn't the type of djinn that was on dad's journal, it went through some kind of mutations and shit. But you are okay now, you are safe."

Dean petted his hair, wiping away his tears with his fingertips, "I understand, Sammy, just let go, I'm here."

"God," Sam choked, "Dean,"

"Yeah, I'm here, baby boy, you are safe now."

"Dean," he held onto his brother's jacket and was repeating Dean's name like a prayer, "Dean, _Dean_."

Dean hugged him, nose buried in his hair and kissing the top of his head.

And Sam lost all his senses and fear.

He pressed his face to Dean's chest, listening to the steady beats of Dean's heart.

"I love you." It came out like a sigh, like a shallow breath, "I'm in love with you."

Dean pulled back, stared at him with wide eyes, clearly in shock.

Sam's heart sunk, that's it, I ruined it, he's gonna hate me more than ever.

He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but Dean's lips were against his and swallowing down every sound he made.

"Did you mean it? Sammy, did you _mean_ it?" Dean breathed against his mouth, voice shaky and unsure and _afraid_.

"Yes." And Dean was kissing him again.

It was nothing like the kiss in the dream, but it was like a shelter in a thunderstorm, like gun powder and oil and blood, like the smell of wheat fields on the side of a highway, like the only one who could set him free.

Like salvation,

Like eternity,

Like home.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Only You" by Hurts


End file.
